Blackout
by MileyFan2492
Summary: A blackout occurs on Miley Stewart's 16th birthday party. A lot can happen in the dark...R
1. Intro

**Everybody Has a Secret**

**New Story by MileyFan2492**

**(Feat. the Jonas Brothers!)**

**Introduction-Takes place when Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Nick are 16, Joe is 19, and Kevin is 21.**

At Miley's 16th birthday party, things happen that should be kept a secret. When all of Miley's closest friends, including the Jonas Brothers, get together to celebrate her birthday, a citywide power outage occurs, causing the whole city to be left in the dark late at night. The room is black, and nobody is allowed to leave the building. As many know, a lot can happen in the dark.

_Everybody has a secret…_

**So how does it sound? Is it something you would like me to continue? Review and tell me!! I would love to hear from you!**

**If you do want me to keep writing, that's great! But I'm not sure when I will be starting this, so please don't give up on this story. I'm planning to update my two other stories sometime this week, but things are really hectic with school and everything. My goal is to get chapter 1 of this story written by this weekend, and if people want me to continue, I'll post chapter 1 once I'm finished writing it.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**-MileyFan2492(elisa)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Blackout**

**New Story by MileyFan2492**

**(Feat. the Jonas Brothers!)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana, the characters, or the jonas brothers!**

**Introduction-Takes place when Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Nick are 16, Joe is 19, and Kevin is 21.**

At Miley's 16th birthday party, things happen that should be kept a secret. When all of Miley's closest friends, including the Jonas Brothers, get together to celebrate her birthday, a citywide power outage occurs, causing the whole city to be left in the dark late at night. The room is black, and nobody is allowed to leave the building. As many know, a lot can happen in the dark.

_Everybody has a secret…_

**So how does it sound? Is it something you would like me to continue? Review and tell me!! I would love to hear from you!**

**If you do want me to keep writing, that's great! But I'm not sure when I will be starting this, so please don't give up on this story. I'm planning to update my two other stories sometime this week, but things are really hectic with school and everything. My goal is to get chapter 1 of this story written by this weekend, and if people want me to continue, I'll post chapter 1 once I'm finished writing it.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**-MileyFan2492(elisa)**


	3. Chapter 2

After Nick and Miley hung out for about an hour, Lilly decided to show up at Miley's house.

"Hi Miley." Lilly said as she walked right into her house, not bothering to knock on the door. Miley jumped at the sound of Lilly's voice and quickly pulled out of her kiss with Nick. "Oh…sorry, I didn't know he was here." Lilly said, looking at Nick. "Hi."

"Hey…" He said awkwardly. He had no idea who this girl was, obviously one of Miley's friends, but he didn't know her.

"So, how have you been?" Lilly asked Nick like they've been friends for years.

"Good?"

Miley nudged Lilly with her elbow. "He doesn't know Lilly, he knows Lola." She whispered to her.

"Oh sorry, I'm Lilly."

"Hey, I'm Nick. But I guess you knew that already." Lilly shrugged and blushed.

The doorbell rang and Miley went to answer the door. It was Joe. "Hey," Miley said. "Come on in."

"I'm just here to pick up Nick." Joe said as Miley dragged him into the house.

"I know, but you might-as-well stick around for a little."

Joe shrugged. "Okay, sure."

"Oh, this is Lilly, my best friend." Miley said as she introduced Joe to Lilly.

"Hey Joe."

"Hey." He flashed his famous smile that made Lilly want to melt. Joe stared into her eyes, as she stared back. He finally shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. "Uh Nick, mom wanted you back home for dinner, so we should get going."

"Okay." Nick gave Miley a quick kiss goodbye and said bye to Lilly before he headed for the door, Joe following him.

"Bye Lilly, see you around."


	4. Chapter 3

Lilly and Oliver arrived at Miley's house while she was still getting ready. They were all going to her party together.

Oliver was dressed in dress pants and a red dress shirt, slightly opened. Lilly was wearing a skirt with a cute layered top.

"It's crazy, my baby girl is already sixteen!" Robbie Ray said as Miley walked down the stairs in a skirt and a fancy red tank-top.

Miley blushed. "Aw dad." She gave him a hug and went over to her friends. "I'm glad you guys came."

"Miley, of course we can." Oliver said.

"We're you best friends." Lilly said.

Miley pulled the three of them into a group hug. "I love you guys."

-----------------------------------

When Miley, Lilly, and Oliver arrived, the club was filled with Miley's close friends and family.

"Holy shit!" Oliver said when he saw the place. "This place is huge!"

Miley laughed. "Yeah, and there's even a hotel connected to this place."

"Wow." Oliver said as he walked into the party, amazed by everything he saw around him.

So Miley and Lilly walked into the club together, noticing the little things around them, like the decoration, the lights, and the pile of gifts that the guests have left. And they saw the Jonas' walking towards them.

Joe and Nick were both wearing black dress pants, Kevin was wearing tan ones. Nick was wearing a white dress shirt and a tie loosely around his neck. Joe had on a blue dress shirt, and Kevin had on a black one.

"Hey Miley! Happy Birthday!" Kevin warmly greeted. Joe and Nick followed with a 'Happy Birthday, Miles' afterward. "So who's this?" Kevin asked of Lilly.

"This is Lilly." Miley introduced. Kevin shook her hand.

After Miley and Lilly talked with the Jonas Brothers, Miley thought it would be best if she greeted the rest of her guests.

She walked up on the stage in front of the dance floor and took the mic off of the stand. "Hey everyone!" The guests screamed. "Thank you all for celebrating my sweet sixteen with me, it really means a lot." There was a small pause. "Now let's PARTY!" Miley screamed to the crowd. They screamed and the DJ played the music and turned up the volume.

Miley went down on the dance floor to find Lilly.

"Hey Miles. How does it feel to be sixteen?"

"Ehh, the same as being fifteen I guess." Lilly laughed. "Well it doesn't feel different yet!"

"Alright, well it'll feel great when you're behind the wheel, driving me to the mall!" Lilly said, a big smile on her face.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Okay Lilly, but for now, let's just dance."

As Miley and Lilly were dancing, Nick and Joe watched them from the table they were sitting at.

"Dude, she's your girlfriend, just go get her!" Joe said to his little brother.

"No, I think Miley just wants to spend her birthday with her friends."

"Nick, I highly doubt that."

Nick just shrugged. "Well I see you looking over at Lilly." He said, changing the subject. "Why don't you make a move? Ask her to dance?"

"No." Joe answered simply.

"I saw how she looked at you…"

Joe just looked down at his shoes and took a sip of his drink. Nick sighed and got up from his table to go talk to Miley.

"Ehem…" Nick coughed. Miley stopped dancing and turned to look at Nick. "Hey Miles, umm do you think I could pull you away from just a bit?"

Miley looked at Lilly, as if asking permission to leave. "Go." Lilly said.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded. "Okay, I'll come back soon."

-----------------------------------

"Close your eyes." Nick said as he took Miley's hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just trust me, it'll be great."

He took her to the hotel next door, in a room that was lit with candles and filled with flowers. No, he wasn't looking to do anything with her, just a quiet place where he could tell her how much he loved her.

"Miley, you can open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, taking everything in. "Wow," was all she could say.

Nick sat her down on the bed and took her hands. "Miley, I want you to know how much I care for you, how much I love you. And I couldn't tell you in some noisy club, so I rented this room."

"That's so sweet Nick."

He blushed. "Here." He reached into his pocket and took out a rectangular box. "This is for you." She opened the box to reveille a diamond necklace.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Nick, it's beautiful."

"Look at the back."

Miley turned the necklace over and read the engraving.

_Happy Sweet Sixteen –Love Nick_

"Nick, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Aw Miley, everyone says that…"

"Yeah, but it's true." She picked up the necklace. "Help me put it on?" Nick nodded and gently took the necklace from her hands. Miley pulled her hair up and Nick latched the necklace onto her neck.

Nick took a step back and looked at his girlfriend. "God Miley, you don't know how amazing you are." She blushed.

Nick couldn't contain himself anymore. He slowly walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss, which turned into a heated make-out session.

Soon enough, Nick was taking off Miley's shirt, then he took his off, still not letting go of the kiss.

"God Miley, I love you." She didn't answer back; instead she kissed him harder and threw them on the bed.

"I love you too Nick." She said, and kept kissing him.

-----------------------------------

"There she is, just sitting there, all alone. I want to talk to her, but she doesn't even know me. Sure she knows I'm famous, but that's nothing." Joe thought to himself.

He took a sip of his coke. "Okay," Joe said out loud. "I'm gonna do it." He said as he stood up from the table.

"Do what?"

Joe looked up. It was Lilly. His face suddenly turned red. He didn't understand why he acted so weird around her. "Uh, hey Lilly."

"Hi Joe."

"H-hi." Joe stuttered.

"Hi…"

"H-" He stopped himself from saying the same thing again. "Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Regular POV**

The night was young, and the party was just starting. Nick and Miley were still off at the hotel, though nobody was aware of that. Miley's head was resting on Nick's bare chest.

Kevin was at the bar, drinking a coke.

Jackson just broke up with his girlfriend of 5 months as Kevin watched her slap him across the face.

Oliver's wondering aimlessly around, looking for a girl, even though he has already found one…

And Joe and Lilly were happily dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Lilly had her head resting on Joe's shoulder as he wrapped his hands around her.

Everything seemed to be going right. That is, until the unthinkable happened.

Suddenly, all the lights in the club, hotel, and the whole city, shut off.

Blackout.

Every guest at the party gasped, some screamed, but nobody moved.

"Jackson, call the police department and figure out what's going on." Robbie Ray said.

"Okay." Jackson said, still rubbing his cheek from the slap.

Robbie went up on stage and called for attention. "Everybody stay calm. We are going to figure out what's going on. I'm sure the power will be back on shortly."

-----------------

At the hotel, Miley and Nick were also alarmed by the blackout.

They both rushed to get their clothes on and quickly walked out of their room, towards the lobby to leave, but were stopped when they got there.

"Everybody needs to stay calm. We are trying to solve this problem as quickly as possible." One of the security guards said to the group. It looked as if every guest staying at the hotel was cramped into that small lobby.

"Nick we have to get back to the party before my dad figures out where I am." Miley said, scared that her father would find out she was alone in a hotel with her boyfriend.

"I know." He looked around the area for an escape. "Follow me." Nick took her hand and ran to the back of the lobby, covering his face with his free hand to keep fans from recognizing him.

Nick opened the back door and started to lead Miley outside, but he stopped. It was pouring and thunder and lightning lit up the sky.

"Nick, come on." Miley insisted.

"I don't think we should. It's really coming down hard, you might get hurt."

"Nothing will happen to me, we are just going next door. Come on, it's right there!"

Nick was hesitant, but he finally gave in. He again, took her hand and ran as fast as he could to the club. He found the backdoor and ran in.

It was a dark, gloomy room with cobwebs and old equipment from the club piled around. They figured it was some sort of storage room.

"This is disgusting." Miley said, stepping over some old junk.

"Come on Miles, let's get out of here and find your dad." Nick walked to the door that he figured led to the club, and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, and again, and again, but nothing. He hit the door with his fists. "Dammit."

"What?"

"It's stuck."

"What do you mean 'it's stuck'?

"I can't open it!" Nick shouted. He sat down against the door. "I'm sorry Miley. I shouldn't have brought you to that hotel in the first place."

"No, that was great. We should have just stayed there, I'm sorry."

Nick smiled and started to get up to give his girlfriend a hug, but before he could do anything, Nick heard voices coming towards them.

"Hide." He said.

"Hide?"

"Yes."

"Why? Don't we want to get out of here?"

"We aren't supposed to be in here Miles. We have to see who it is first." Both Nick and Miley quickly hid behind an old speaker as the door opened and two men walked in, one holding a lighter to light their way. Miley recognized them as the bartender and the DJ, both about 25 years old.

"I hate parties." One man said.

"God I know, they annoy the hell out of me. You know, I found 3 fake IDs tonight."

"Really? What you do?"

"Nothin'." Both men laughed. "Damn I need some."

"Get me some too?"

"Yeah." The DJ walked over to a box and took out a little bag of white powder.

"Crack?" Miley whispered to Nick. He nodded. "We have to get out of here."

Nick shook his head. "They will see us."

"Dan? Dan, you in there?" A voice that Miley recognized said.

"In here." He answered.

"Hey, what did you want to show me?"

The DJ, or Dan, help up the bag. "This."

"Uh, I don't do drugs."

"I can tell, but why not start now."

"No, I'm good." The boy turned to walk away.

"I saw you watching her." Dan said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

He stopped. "What?"

"Let it go, she's got somebody already. You're nothing to her." He said, trying to provoke the kid.

"Shut up."

"Noth-ing." He said slowly.

"I said shut up."

Miley and Nick still couldn't see who it was from the darkness. But Miley noticed his long, dark brown hair. They were talking too quietly now for them to hear whose voice it was. She wanted to save him from these guys, so badly. She couldn't sit there ant take it much longer, so she started to rise.

"What are you doing?!?!" Nick whispered, puller her back down to the ground.

"We can just sit here! We need to help him!"

"We don't even know who it is."

"Well it's obviously someone I invited! With long brown hair!"

Nick's eyes widened. "Joe?"

"I don't know maybe, I cant hear his voice well…"

"Do you hear that?" Dan said to the other guy.

"Who's here?" The other one said.

"If anyone is in here you're dead!" Dan said. He listened quietly, Miley and Nick staying as quiet as possible. He then turned back to the boy when he didn't hear anything. "You are, and will be miserable." Dan laughed. "This will help you, it will take the pain away kid." He held up the bag. "Sure you don't want it?" He waved it in his face.

There was a long silence. Then the boy stepped forward and his face become visible from the moonlight shining through open roof. It was Oliver.

He took the bag, put it in his pocket, and walked out.

Dan laughed, "Stupid kid."

Miley was breathing heavier now, she was angry, really angry. Tears fell down her face and Nick wrapped his arms around her. "Shh Miley, it'll be okay." He whispered. She kept crying softly in Nick's arms. "Come on, let's get out of here." He slowly helped her up, and they quietly walked out of the open door, leaving the two men behind.


	6. Chapter 5

**Regular POV**

"Okay everyone, stay calm." Robbie Ray told the guests of Miley's Sweet 16 party. "We were told to all stay inside. One of the electric poles fell down from the storm, fight in front of here." The room gasped and people started to get worried. "Don't worry; they are taking car of this. Try and have some fun." He put a big smile on his face, and everyone looked at him blankly. "Guess not."

Lilly and Joe saw Miley and Nick walk into the room. They were soaked. Nick was holding onto Miley, and she looked like she had been crying for days. They shined their flashlights at them, and ran over.

"Miley are you alright?" Lilly asked. "What happened?"

Miley wiped her eyes. "Nothing, Nick and I just went outside to see what was going on. This whole blackout just scares me. That's all." She lied. She knew that if she told Lilly and Joe about Oliver they would ask question and those questions would soon lead to Nick and her in the hotel room, which she didn't want to tell them about.

Nick pulled Miley away from Joe and Lilly. "What are you doing? We have to them about Oliver!"

"Do you want your brother to know you have sex, _before_ marriage?!?"

Nick sighed. "Okay, then what do we do about Oliver?"

"I don't know. We will have to take care of that…or at least try to."

------------------------------

"Why Joe? Why not me?" Oliver said out loud to himself. He was sitting in the rain, outside, against the building; the empty bag of drugs lying next to him. "Why doesn't Lilly like me?" He got up and ripped his shirt on a twig as he stood up. "Dammit, I just can't get a break."

He walked through the back door and walked into the dim club, only flashlights and cell phones lit up the dance floor. He walked up to the bar and took a bottle of beer out of some guy's hand, drinking it down in a matter of seconds.

He clumsily walked towards the tables and sees Joe and Lilly sitting together. He sees Lilly laughing, probably at something Joe said.

"That son of a bitch. Why him? What's so great about him, why not me." He asked himself again.

Oliver watched Joe get up and walk to the bathroom.

Oliver decided to make his move, but he wasn't really aware of what he was doing from the drugs and alcohol.

He sat down next to Lilly, almost falling on top of her in the process.

"Hi Oliver, where have you been?"

"Oh you know, around." He was slurring his words and Lilly could tell something wasn't right with him. "L-Lilly, I need to talk to you." She just looked at him. "I love you."

"Have you been drinking? Are you okay."

Oliver noticed she completely ignored what he said. "Why him, why not me?"

"I think we need to go talk to Mr. Stewart."

"No, Lilly, I-I-"

"Oliver, you're not well."

She wasn't listening to him; she was actually kind of scared for him. Why was he drinking? Why was he being like this?

Oliver, on the other hand, didn't want to take no for an answer. He grabbed Lilly and pulled her into a kiss.

She quickly pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Oliver what are you doing?!? You're drunk!" She took a good look at him. "What are you high too?" He wouldn't look into her eyes. "Get away from me Oliver."

Lilly and Oliver walked away from each other. Oliver went back to the bar and kept on watching Lilly's every move. He rubbed his face from the slap and put his head down, trying to forget.

----------------------

Joe got out of the bathroom and saw Lilly with tears in her eyes. "Lilly, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oliver. He did drugs, and I think he's drunk…"

He looked at her and saw that she was hurt by all of this. He gave her a hug and held her in his arms. "It will be okay Lilly."

They pulled apart and she stared up at him, and their eyes met. Lilly took a deep breath and slowly leaned in, as he did the same until their lips met. "Thank you Joe." She said and she hugged him again.

But little did they know that Oliver was watching the whole thing, with anger in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you guys like this story so far. It's just starting to get good; I've got some crazy drama coming up so stay tuned for that! Here's chapter 6!**

Nick and Miley searched the club for Oliver. They needed to stop him from talking those drugs. Little did they know that they were already too late.

"Kevin, have you seen Oliver?" Nick asked his brother who was sitting at the bar.

"Um," He looked around the room. "I think that's him right there." Kevin said, pointing to the kid drinking a beer a couple of seats down. "Wait, is Oliver drinking?"

Oliver took another sip of beer as he watched Lilly and Joe make their first kiss. As Miley ran over to stop Oliver, he threw the bottle down onto the ground and charged towards Joe and Lilly; the shattering glass almost hitting Miley.

"Whoa, Miles are you okay?" Kevin asked being the protective older brother. Miley nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked again, and Miley nodded.

"Where is he going?" Nick asked. The three of them watched Oliver head towards Joe and Lilly. Once Joe and Lilly were pulled apart, Oliver threw Joe against the wall in a rage, and he slid down to the ground. At that moment, Kevin and Nick went to help their brother. Miley ran to Lilly, who was now screaming at Oliver.

Kevin helped Joe up, and Nick pulled Oliver away.

"What the hell was that!?!" Nick shouted at Oliver, grabbing him by the collar.

He pushed Nick away from him. "Get off! This is none of your business."

Nick grabbed Oliver again. "It is if you're going to attack my brother!" He held Oliver against the wall so that he would listen. Nick went down to a whisper. "Why did you take the drugs from those guys? They're making you act like…like this!"

Oliver shook his head. "They said, they said, they would take away the pain."

"Did they?"

"No."

Nick nodded and finally let go of Oliver. "I don't think anything will, except time. Now come on." He led Oliver to one of the back tables. "Sit down and rest, you need it."

"Why did your brother take her?"

Nick gave him a confused look. "What?"

"He took Lilly. I love her, and she loves him."

Nick knew that it wasn't Joe's fault; he knew that Oliver should have made a move quicker instead of beating himself up for all of this. But Oliver was hurt enough. He just sat down next to him and said, "I'm sorry."

-----------------------------

"Are you sure you're okay Joe?" Kevin asked as he helped him up.

Joe took a seat at a nearby table. "I'm fine, but what was that about?"

"He told me he loved me." Lilly said through her tears. "He loves me, and he's on drugs, and he's drunk. That wasn't like him…"

-----------------------------

Over 3 hours have passed since the blackout, and nothing has changed, it actually got darker. Still, nobody was allowed to leave.

Lilly had finally calmed down, and has been with Miley since the "attack." Everyone else was around, and Oliver had fallen asleep.

Miley and Nick haven't see each other in, what felt like days, but it hasn't even been an hour.

Nick took out his cell phone and decided to text Miley.

_Come meet me by the back corner, its really dark, but be quiet._

He put a winking smiley face after the text.

Miley smiled as she read the message.

"Nick?" Lilly said, seeing Miley's smile.

She nodded, said bye to Lilly, and got up to go find him.

She walked to the back of the club like she was told, using the glow from her cell phone to guide her way through the darkness. Nick was right, it was dark.

She saw him standing in the corner, his back facing her. She shut her phone so that he wouldn't see her coming. Now, it was pitch black.

She walked behind him and reached up, covering his eyes with her hands.

"What the…?" He said.

"Shh…" She turned him around and quietly told him to keep his eyes shut. She looked around; it was so dark that her eyes might as well have been shut. She tried to kiss him, but barely could see his face. He helped her and took her face in his hands to guide her up to his lips.

They stumbled to the couch beside them, still somehow not letting go of the kiss. They started kissing faster, and it all got more intense.

As Miley was letting go of the kiss to…move on, she screamed and the both of them sat up.

"Joe?!?" She screamed.

"Miley?!?!"

**Oh. My. God. **

**I bet you all didn't see that one coming! Yes, Miley was just making out with Joe instead of Nick, and Joe was doing the same thing but with Miley instead of Lilly. Must have been really dark in there…**


	8. Chapter 7

**So wow, I got so many reviews for last chapter! You guys are great! I cannot believe how much you guys like this story. I would like to thank my friend Pauline for giving me the idea for this chapter. I wasn't going to use it, but I thought that this story could use some more drama, there isn't enough-haha. **

**But this chapter came out extremely good, much better than I thought! This actually, was my favorite chapter to write. So I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Here we go. **

_**Last Chapter**_

_They stumbled to the couch beside them, still somehow not letting go of the kiss. They started kissing faster, and it all got more intense._

_As Miley was letting go of the kiss to…move on, she screamed and the both of them sat up._

"_Joe?!" She screamed._

"_Miley?!"_

------------------------------------

"Joe?!?" Miley got up and started walking in circles. "Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!" She said upset and frustrated.

Joe got up. "Miley…?"

"Joe I was just making out with my boyfriend's brother and best friend's boyfriend! Don't _Miley _me!"

"Miley, I was just making out with my brother's girlfriend!" Joe shouted back to her and took a deep breath. "Okay, we uh, just gotta stay calm."

"Stay calm?!?" Miley repeated. "How can I stay calm! This is worse than cheating, for the both of us!"

Joe gave Miley a weird look, and then came back to reality. "Miley, calm down! Just breathe." She took a couple of deep breaths. "Now we cant tell them, you know that right?"

Miley finally looked up at Joe in the darkness. "What?!? No!"

"Miley, do you love Nick?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you love Lilly?"

"Yeah."

"Well do you want to lose both of them?"

"No…"

"Then you gotta keep your mouth shut!"

"But Joe-"

"Miley, you've got to, you just do. Think of how much we'll lose! They will never have to know, never!"

Miley sighed, thinking of everything that she would lose; her boyfriend of one year that she loved so much, and her best friend since forever. "Okay, fine. I'll be quiet. But you realize how hard this will be, don't you?"

"It'll be hard for me too."

"Happy freakin' Birthday Miley." She mumbled to herself and walked away from Joe.

------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I walked to the corner on the other side of the club. It was just as dark as the corner Joe and I had been in earlier. That thought made me shutter.

I saw a man, about the same height as Joe, with his back turned to me. It was like Déjà vu.

"Nick?" I whispered and slowly walked towards him, making sure it was the person I was looking for.

He turned around. "Miley, where were you? I've been here for almost twenty minutes now."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you. I went to the wrong side of the club."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should have specified that." He said with a laugh.

After a couple minutes, Nick finally spoke and broke the silence. "You look really beautiful Miley."

"Can you even see me?"

"Surprisingly Yes." He replied.

I smiled and I saw the smile on his face even through the darkness.

He leaned in to kiss me. I kiss him back but it just didn't feel the same. It felt empty, like something was in between us.

Oh yeah, a lie. A lie that would be with me forever. I don't now what means more to me, Nick or Nick knowing the truth. Either way, I won't be that same with him.

------------------------------------

**Joe's POV**

I walked back over to Lilly with a big grin on my face like I always do. "Hey baby, wanna dance?" I asked coolly, like the whole thing with Miley never happened.

"Yeah sure." Lilly replied. "But I have to talk to you first."

_Oh god, does she know? What if she knows?!?_

_Ugh, stop it Joe, stop rushing to conclusions._

I quickly sat down at the table she was at.

"Joe I just wanted to say that truthfully, before I met you, I liked Oliver. But then, once we started to dance and everything, I lost all feelings for him." She told me. I had no idea where she was getting at. "But then Oliver told me he loved me, and some of those feelings for him rose up again."

"What are you saying Lil?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you I'm going to give us a shot. I've been taking a bit of time figuring what I want, and I want you. Oliver drank and did drugs and even lied a couple of times." My face became red hot from the last sentence. "And I trust you Joe. So I want to really give us as shot. You know, as a couple, but only if you want."

"Lilly, that's great. Uh-" She placed her hand atop mine that was resting on the table. "Uh, Lilly, I um, gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. I said and jumped up to leave."

"Joe are you okay?" You're acting funny."

"Yeah, fine, perfect. I just need to go. Be right back, I promise."

I left Lilly and rushed for the men's room. I turned on the cold water and splashed it onto my hot face, trying to calm myself down.

I looked in to the mirror and I saw an evil, lying version of myself grinning back at me like a mad-man. I blinked repeatedly and saw my real reflection staring back at me.

"Oh god, what did I do!"

I rested my hands on the counter as the tears fell down my face and into the sink.

**So it looks like Miley isn't the only one feeling guilty about what happened. Joe's having a nervous breakdown. **

**I just finished reading Macbeth in school and this chapter is sort of reminding me of it. When he killed his brother or something, and Macbeth suddenly felt completely guilty of the crime while Lady Macbeth was like, whatever, but afterwards she went like, completely insane. Yeah, that's like Joe, while Miley was like Macbeth. Sorry, rambling…**

**So anyways, review, because I love, love, love to read them! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow guys, thanks for all of the great reviews! I still can't believe how much you all like this story, it was just a random idea that popped into my head one day during a test haha.**

"God damnit, what did I do!" Joe shouted for the third time that night. "I gotta tell her…I…" Joe put his face in his hands. "I can't tell her..."

At that moment, Joe heard something coming from one of the stalls.

"Hello? Who's in here?" He asked. He searched the bathroom and found one of the stalls locked. He banged on the door. "Who's in here?"

The stall door opened slowly and a guy walked out. Joe shined his cell phone in his face, and saw it was Oliver. Oliver wiped his face with his hands and went over to the sink. Oliver must have thrown up from all of the beer and drugs.

"You okay?" Joe asked. No matter how much Joe didn't like Oliver right now, he couldn't change who he was; a caring guy. Yeah sure he was the funny guy, but he could be caring and deep if he wanted to.

"I'm fine."

"Sure doesn't look that way…"

"Joe, as you can tell, I don't really like you right now!" Oliver snapped at him.

"And you think I like you?!?" Joe pointed out. "You're drunk, I'm not just going to pretend your fine."

Oliver ignored him.

"Okay, seriously, what's your problem?" Joe shouted at him.

"My Problem? You took my girl!"

"She's not _your_ girl!"

"I looved her!" Oliver said, slurring his words with that last sentence.

"Okay Oliver. How long have you known Lilly? About…10 years maybe?" Oliver just looked at him. "You could've asked her out all those years ago!"

Oliver was silent, as if he was thinking why he never did that before.

"I couldn't because she never liked me. I was her friend, she would never think of me as anything more than that." Joe gave him a sincere look. "Look, I'm sorry Joe. I'm sorry I threw you into the wall. I guess Lilly is yours now."

"Oliver, there are more girls out there…"

"Yeah…but not _the_ girl." Oliver said, then walked out of the bathroom.

Joe sighed. "At the rate I'm going, she might be your girl after all…" He said to himself.

---------------------------------

Miley sat down at their table and Nick got up to get them some drinks. As Nick walked away, Miley put her head down on the table and sighed. It was all getting harder for her.

"Miley?"

She looked up, scared that it was Nick. It turned out to be Joe.

"Oh, hi Joe…"

He took a seat next to her. "I cant stand this Miles…"

She looked at him, finally thankful that he felt that way.

"Neither can I, I never could." She told him

As Miley said that, Nick came back with the drinks. He stopped when he heard Miley talking to someone, which he soon figured out was his brother Joe.

"I hate lying to him." Miley started. Nick kept on listening. "It's really hard kissing Nick, knowing that I kissed you." Miley said. Nick's eyes widened. He knew wanted to walk up and confront them, but he knew he couldn't.

"I know, it's the same with Lilly. We hurt the people we love and care about."

Nick's hand clenched into a fist. He was angry that his brother and his girlfriend kissed, but even angrier that they are keeping it from him. The least Miley could do was tell him, and say she was sorry. But to him, it sounded like she wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon.

He walked off to go find Lilly. He needed her to hear this, then they could figure out how they would confront them. But only if he stayed about five more seconds, he would have heard Miley say that it was all a huge mistake, that should would do anything to take back.

**So sorry about the short length of this chapter. And I'm also sorry I make Oliver get hurt in like…every story I write. Wow, I gotta stop that! If you're a big Oliver fan, I'm sorry in advance, I'm trying to think of ways that things will get better for him. I've got a few ideas up my sleeve! **

**The next few chapters are going to pretty good, well, at least I hope so. Lot's of fighting and drama, and a BIG SURPRISE at the end of this story. I cant tell you know that there WILL BE A SEQUEL! Yay! I'm actually more excited to write the sequel then I am to finish this haha.**

**But in the meantime, review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So…I tried to make this one longer, but idk how well that worked out…But I would like to say that there will be one more chapter after this, and then there will be a sequel, so don't worry. I really want to do a Moliver story since I'm really into those right now, but I really like writing the ones with the Jonas Brothers. But What's It Like, if any of you were reading that, will probably go into a Moliver, if not for the whole sequel, for part of it. I have to see what happens while I'm writing. But for right now, enjoy chapter 9! **

**And thank you all for all the great reviews and thanks for putting up with me and my slow updating. I'm really sorry about that!! I had finals and then once summer vacation started I went on vacation for a week, and then just got complete writers block with this story. Then a couple of nights ago this light bulb went off in my head and then bam, this chapter was made!**

Nick Jonas was never one to get jealous. For Christmas, when he was ten, Joe got a new iPod, and Nick got a Gameboy. He didn't care. He just kindly thanked his parents as Joe bragged about his iPod to his brothers. When Nick didn't get the lead role in the school play when he was 8, and Joe did, he just worked hard at his role and let Joe take the spotlight, even if he didn't want the lead. But when Joe kissed his girlfriend, he drew the line.

Miley was Nick's, no exceptions. She wasn't a material object that could be taken, she was Nick's girlfriend, that he loved. And Miley loved him. At least…that's what he thought. If she loved him, why did she kiss Joe, or let him kiss her?

These were the thoughts circulating through Nick's head as he walked throughout the club searching for Lilly.

He couldn't pin-point why she did it. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe it wasn't. Maybe she was just dating Nick this whole time to try and get to Joe. Maybe Joe secretly liked Miley and finally made the move when he wasn't around. He couldn't figure it out, and he was too pissed at both of them to figure it out.

But the one thing that Nick did know was that Lilly needed to hear what was going on. She had **a right** to know. Miley was her best friend and Joe was her boyfriend.

He would tell her, and they would figure it all out together.

He walked toward the front of the club as he searched for Lilly, pushing through the crowd of guests trying to break out of this hell-hole.

He saw Lilly sitting by the stage, in one of the tables that was still set up, tapping her fingers and looking around, as if waiting for someone. What if that someone was Joe, who stood Lilly up to go make-out with Miley. The thought suddenly made him gag. He started walking faster, almost running, towards Lilly. When she saw him she stood up and met him halfway.

"Nick, thank god, have you seen Joe? He just kind of ran off."

Nick's hand went into a fist again as he let out a deep sigh. "You should sit down for this."

A look of panic fell upon Lilly's face. "What's wrong?" She asked as Nick led her back to the table.

"I don't know a right way to tell you this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it." Nick started. He could tell Lilly was scared. Hell, so was he. "Joe's cheating on you, with Miley…they kissed."

For a while, Lilly didn't say anything. She just kept quiet. But he saw that she was hurt. He noticed the tears falling down her face as she finally spoke, "How do you know?"

"I heard them talking." Lilly started crying harder.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Lilly, you have a right to know."

"You shouldn't have told me. I didn't want to know this!" She shouted.

"Lilly-" She got up and ran away, the tears still falling. He couldn't see where se went in the darkness. He got up with anger in his eyes. Nick didn't even recognize himself right now. This was the most angry he has every been. The people that he loved and trusted betrayed him, and the one person that he thought he could count on throughout all of this was too hurt and scared to do anything.

He started to head back to where he heard Miley and Joe earlier, thinking maybe he could talk this all out with his girlfriend.

But once he saw her walking towards him, all he wanted to do was scream, not talk.

"Hey Nick," She said as though nothing was wrong. "Where you headed?"

Nick pushed past her. "Get away from me Miley."

Miley gave him a strange look. "What's your problem?"

That did it. That was the push that made him explode. He stopped and turned around, and looked right at her, into her eyes. "Don't pretend like you don't know what you did, Miley. Don't pretend like everything is alright." Nick said, the anger coming out in his voice. "I know you and Joe kissed. Now just get away from me. I don't want to see you." He said and kept walking. He could tell she was following him.

"Nick, please, it isn't what you think! Let me explain!"

He turned around again. "No Miley, I don't want to hear you stupid sob story! I don't care why you kissed, and frankly, I don't want to know!"

"Nick Please!"

"Save it Miley. Why don't you go back to my brother? He can show you a good time no matter how much I loved you." That was it. And he was gone.

Miley didn't try to stop him. She knew he wouldn't listen. If only he would, then he would understand.

What hurt her most though, was that Nick said _loved_. That killed her. That was the main reason she went to find Joe and tell him what Nick knew, so they could explain together.

----------------------------------

Miley found Joe right back where she left him, but this time, with a beer in his hand, half full.

She ran to him and took it out of his hand. "What the hell is this?!?!" Miley shouted. "You're drinking now?!?"

Joe gave her an evil glare and reached for the drink, but not nearly reaching her hand. "Give it to me." Miley saw him miss her hand completely.

"How many of these have you had?"

Joe thought for a second. "Just like, one, maybe two. I think." He slurred a couple of his words.

Miley shook her head at him. "I cannot believe you're resorting to alcohol."

"Well why not? I mean, once Lilly finds out she will hate me, and once Nick finds out he's not going to give me the time of day." He tried again to reach for the drink. "I've got nothing to lose."

"How about your life?"

"Shut up Miley, it was two freakin' drinks. It's not like I drank out the whole bar."

Miley shook her head and slapped him across the face. Joe screamed and he rubbed the part she slapped.

"Now listen to me Joe. Nick knows."

Joe finally started to pay attention and looked at her. "He does?"

"Yeah, he started freaking out. He's really upset Joe. He thinks that we just kissed because we wanted to." Miley held back her tears. "He said he doesn't love me anymore."

Joe put an arm around her and squeezed her tight. "Shh, Miley, come on, it'll get better." Joe said, finally going into big brother mode.

"No it won't. He won't listen to me, and I doubt he's going to listen to you. This is the shittiest 16th birthday a girl could have."

"Well no, you could be pregnant." Joe laughed.

Miley hit his arm. "This isn't the time for Jokes." Joe nodded.

"Miley, Nick just needs time to cool off. Once he's calmer, we can explain to him, and to Lilly, what really happened."

"Oh my god Lilly! What if Lilly knows!" Miley started freaking out. "Things will never be the same between us!" Miley then started crying. "Oh my god, I lost a boyfriend and a best friend."

Joe kept on talking, trying to calm her down, and trying to make her believe that everything will be alright. He went from hating life, to thinking everything would soon get better. She had no idea what to believe.

----------------------------------

Nick sat down at the bar and let out a loud sigh as he slammed his head down onto the table, atop his arms. Kevin, who happened to be sitting next to him, looked down and saw it was his little brother.

"Nick? What's wrong?"

He recognized Kevin's voice and responded, but still didn't pick his head up. "Life sucks."

"What? Why?"

Nick sighed again and looked at his brother. "Because Miley and Joe kissed." Then he put his head back down.

Kevin's eyes widened and he almost spit out his drink. "What the-are you sure?"

"Positive. I heard them talking about how, 'it's so hard kissing me because she kissed Joe.' So yeah, I'm pretty damn sure." Nick spat.

"Jeez okay, don't need to get all mad at me."

"I'm sorry, I just…how can this day get any worse. First the power goes out, then Oliver's on drugs, then I find out my girlfriend cheated on me with my brother. I mean seriously. I bet a ton of other stuff happened that I don't even know about. Now Lilly is all pissed at me because I told her what happened."

"Why did you do that?"

"Kevin, I think she deserves to know. Better to hear it from me then to overhear it." Kevin nodded in agreement. "I just don't know what to do right now."

"Talk to Miley."

"What? No. No way. I'm not speaking to her!"

"Well I think you should. You _overheard_ her Nick. Maybe it isn't what you think."

"And maybe it is."

"Maybe, but you will never know until you ask her."

"And if she lies to me?"

Kevin shrugged then got up and walked away into the darkness.

"Wow thanks Kev!" He screamed after him. "That was a big help! That definetly solved all my problems!" Nick slammed his hands onto the table. "UGH! I hate this!"

**So that's where I'm ending this chapter. I know, crappy ending. But I didn't know what else to add. I know exactly what I'm going to do for next chapter, so hopefully, if everything works out, it will be up tomorrow night. **

**But in the meantime, please review! **

**For everyone who read What's It Like, I should be started that soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So everyone here is the last chapter of Blackout! I loved writing this story, and I love you all for reading it! I've gotten so many reviews and I'm like soooo thankful. I really didn't think many would even like this!**

**When I first put up the intro, I got so many reviews telling me to continue writing this. But I kept thinking that nobody will even like the actual story, but I guess people did! So thank you all so much**

**I'm also very impressed that I added two chapters in a row! :D I was writing this until like 2am last night, or this morning…but yeah. WOOT! Okay so enjoy the final chapter!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 Hours Later-3:30am**

Almost everyone stuck in the club have fallen asleep, including Nick. He was still at the bar, now asleep, his head still resting on his arms.

He blinked his eyes open and stretched out his arms as he started to wake up. He picked his head up; it was bright.

"What the…?" Nick rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Every light in the building was on.

He got up and looked around the club. He could finally see the whole place from where he stood, and he couldn't believe it.

The crowd around the front doors was slowly moving as Robbie Ray and a couple of other guys he recognized kept everyone moving out slowly.

He saw Lilly follow the crowd out, and his ass of an older brother chasing her, begging for forgiveness. He saw Miley wondering around aimlessly, trying to figure out what was going to happen from here. He saw Oliver cleaning himself up in one of the bathrooms and Jackson making up with his girlfriend who slapped him earlier, before all of this craziness even happened.

Kevin walked over to Nick when he saw him staring at Miley.

"Did you ever talk to her?"

"No." Nick answered, still watching Miley. He wondered if she knew he was staring. He wondered if he should forgive her, or if she even felt sorry for what she did. "I fell asleep. Then I woke up and the power was back on. What happened?"

"I don't know, but about 15 minutes ago the lights just started to flicker on. They were working on it all night." Kevin said. "I really think you should talk to her." He tried again.

"Why don't you?" Nick said, finally looking at him when he spoke.

"She's your girlfriend, I don't want to get involved." Nick sighed. "What are you going to do about Joe?"

"Ignore him. Completely."

"He's your brother…"

"Do you think I care?"

"Well, no but…"

"Kevin, thanks for the pep talk, but it's not really working. See you at home." And with that, Nick walked away and followed the crow out. Miley caught up with him outside.

She pulled him by the shoulder, turning him around to face her. "Nick are you still upset?" She asked him. She felt like she was about to cry, like she had been that whole night.

He shrugged her off. "What do you think?" He said give her a cold attitude.

"Are we ever going to be able to go back to the way we were?"

He looked right at her. Tears were falling down her cheeks now. "I don't know. Maybe you should have thought about that before you stuck your tongue down my brother's throat." He didn't mean to say it, but the hatred and anger overpowered the part that still loved Miley.

Before he could say anything else, he walked away.

"But Nick, it isn't like that!" She called after him. But it was no use, he was already gone.

-------------------------------------------------

By the time Nick reached home, Joe and Kevin were already there. His mother came running to him and held him in her arms. Nick didn't hug her back, he just stood there, in another world.

"Oh Nick, thank god you're alright!" She said, still holing him. "When Joey and Kevin came home and you weren't with them I got so worried."

"It's okay Mom, I walked home, that's all." Nick pulled away and walked up to his room, staring Joe down I the process. Joe couldn't take it, he just looked down at the floor.

"Where are you going Nicky?" Denise asked.

"Up to my room. I don't know when I'll be down."

Joe sighed and felt worse for what happened, and it was getting worse every second.

-------------------------------------------------

**4 Days Later….**

It has been four days. Four days that Nick hasn't talked to Joe or Miley. He's spend most of that time in his room, thinking of how just one night could change everything so quickly.

Nick was now in his room putting the last of the stuff that had to do with Miley in a box under his bead; it took him three days. It would get too hard after seeing everything for too long.

He heard his cell phone ring and went to see who it was.

He picked up the phone, and read the caller I.D.: Miley. He pressed ignore and threw his phone onto his bed.

Five minutes later, his house phone rang and he found Kevin knocking on his door, holding the phone.

"Nick, it's Miley, you need to talk to her."

"No. Tell her I'm dead, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Nick cut it out. This is serious. She's crying, and she says it's important."

Nick looked up at his brother. A look of concern fell across his pace and Kevin could tell he finally cared. He handed Nick the phone and walked out of his room, shutting his door behind him.

"Miley? What's wrong?" All he could hear was crying. He was started to get worried. No matter how mad he was at Miley, he still cared for her, mor than anyone in the world. "Miley?"

"Nick…I'm pregnant."

**So how do u like the ending? From the start of this story I knew that was how I wanted to end this story! I'm not really sure if you can get pregnant after like 4 days…but let's just say you can. Cuz I mean, If I made it a couple weeks later, Nick wouldn't have been in his room for all that time, and he would have eventually talked to Joe or Miley. So I thought 4 days was a good amount.**

**So please review, and the sequel should be up sometime next week if everything goes how I hope it goes.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
